


Reclaiming Her Suit

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, F/F, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim was looking for a fairy costume when she spotted the sexy pink MMPR costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming Her Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written as a reaction to the new pink ranger costume. There is talk of dressing up in costumes for the bedroom in here. Jason is attached to an unnamed male character and presented as bi and there is talk of getting Rocky to crossdress. Trying to turn a horrible costume into a laugh.

Kim was in the Halloween store about to look at fairy costumes when she saw it. She stared, sure for a moment that she hadn’t really just seen a change to her Power Ranger as a Halloween costume. She stepped closer. She scowled as she pulled her phone from her purse.

“‘Sha, did you see what they did to the pink power ranger costume?” she demanded.

“At least they make your costume?” Aisha teased, “What? Did they get rid of the helmet? Only pinks have their hair to worry about.”

“Worse,” she frowned as she tilted the bag for a better look, “I’m half tempted to send you a picture so you can share in my horror.”

“Do it!” Aisha laughed. It only took a moment, then Aisha exclaimed, “You’ve been turned into a go-go girl!”

“I know,” Kim groaned.

“I could understand girls not wanting to wear a helmet on Halloween, but that is just…is that a hole to show off cleavage?”

“Yes, it is,” Kim confirmed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a skirt that short without wearing something underneath it,” Aisha observed.

“How would anyone fight monsters without being obscene?” Kim complained.

“How would you be a children’s role model?” Aisha joined in, “Do you know how many parents would’ve protested?”

Kim groaned again, “I don’t even want to think about it.”

“The boys would’ve gotten their asses kicked from being distracted by you,” Aisha laughed.

“It’s horrible!” Kim fretted, “I might have just lost my want to shop for something cute.”

“Not you!” Aisha teased, “Though I can see why, this thing is awful. What does Kat think?”

“She’s not with me.”

“Oh! So is this one of your cute outfits for the bedroom trips?” Aisha’s smirk was evident even through the phone.

“It was going to be,” Kim laughed, “Now I’m not even sure I want to go out for Halloween.”

“You have to, we have plans!”

“What if I see someone in this thing?”

“Like they’d even make it out of the house,” Aisha laughed, “And if they did, we’d mock them heavily.”

Kim eyed the costume again, thinking about what her girlfriend would say about it. Then she thought about what Kat would say if she saw her in it. Kim wet her lips and checked the size. She put the costume in her basket.

“What were you thinking about getting?” Aisha prompted.

“They had this cute pink and purple fairy costume last year,” Kim smiled as she made her way over to her original destination. She grinned as she spotted what she’d come into the store to buy, “And they have it!”

“You waiting for the after Halloween half off or…”

“Waited last year and they sold out,” Kim replied as she grabbed the costume and headed for the dressing room and said her goodbyes to Aisha.

The fairy costume fit perfectly and Kim put it back in her basket as she eyed the ‘sexy’ power ranger costume. She’d always thought she and the other female power rangers were sexy enough covered from head to toe as they saved the world. When had a short skirt and an overabundance of cleavage become sexy for superheroes? Slowly she pulled the short dress from the bag as memories of wearing the actual Power Ranger suit tumbled over her, as she remembered falling in love with the young woman she’d passed her power on to. She pulled on the gloves and eyed the small face mask/glasses with disdain. Everyone would have known who’d she been with that thing. She turned to the mirror and her eyes widened as she thought of Kat’s reaction. She’d need her push-up bra for the right amount of cleavage, but she could have a lot of fun teasing Kat with a sexed of version of their suit. Kim smirked as she thought of Kat pulling the costume off of her. Yeah, she could make this work as a bedroom only item.

Decision made Kim changed back into her regular clothes and then eyed the men’s section of the store. Had they changed Jason and Rocky’s costume as well or were guys allowed to be fully dressed?

She sent the picture of the pink costume to Jason telling him they’d added fake muscles to the guy’s costume, but shredded bits of hers. She wasn’t surprised when Jason was suddenly calling her.

“I can’t decide if I should be offended or…well I can’t really decide,” Jason waivered.

“Aisha and I were offended,” Kim prompted.

“I’m highly offended,” Jason concluded.

“We’ve trained you so well,” Kim laughed.

“Well, those of us guys who are attracted to women would’ve been way too distracted to do anything but stare at you as you destroyed the monsters,” Jason continued.

“And all by my lonesome.”

“You’ve done that before,” he reminded.

“I have,” Kim agreed, “And I could, but somehow I don’t think me in high school wouldn’t have had the confidence to pull that costume off in public.”

“You had confidence in spades.”

“Yeah, but I was always fully clothed,” Kim pointed out, “That things practically lingerie. I’m thinking of getting one for Kat, she’d look gorgeous in it.”

“Kim!”

“What? She’s all leggy and blonde and it’s all short and…” Kim trailed off as she pictured it. She wet her lips. She’d have to see what Kat thought. Kat didn’t wear costumes around the bedroom as much as Kim did, though Kat did appreciate the effect.

“Kim…”

Kim laughed, “Sorry, well what else am I supposed to think about this thing? It’s not superhero gear, it’s an excuse to show off long legs and cleavage!”

“And I’m supposed to look at Kat after having that mental image how?”

“I think you’ll live,” Kim teased, “Go make out with your boyfriend.”

“Oh, I will, as soon as I get off work. Are we still on for Halloween?”

“Of course.”

“Maybe we could get Rocky to wear it, that’d be funny,” Jason teased.

Kim laughed, “He’d…wow yeah, he’d be hilarious and probably the only one we know who could pull it off in public.”

“Probably,” Jason agreed.

They tried for a moment to think of other friends they could talk into the pink costume, until they were laughing too hard and Jason really did have to get back to work. After Kim put her phone back in her purse she frowned down at the costume again. She really shouldn’t buy it, not with those changes, but she if she couldn’t wear it for fun sexy time with Kat then what good was the destruction of her suit?

With a smirk Kim headed to the register.


End file.
